Lui
by Hito-76
Summary: Missing scene. Juste après le largage de Pete dans Threads Pour la vie


_**« Lui » **_

**Résumé**: Missing scene. Juste **après** le largage de Pete dans « Threads » (« Pour la vie »)  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Saison 8, « Threads » (« Pour la vie »)  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Rien de très original, je sais. Ça a déjà été fait un milliard de fois mais ça me sert de thérapie ! ^__^°  
Merci à Suz' !

*****************************************************

Le nœud dans son ventre, l'angoisse sourde qui lui vrillait le cœur la surprirent. Elle s'était pourtant attendue à se sentir soulagée, l'esprit enfin libéré de ce poids qui la rongeait depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Alors pourquoi luttait-elle pour ne pas pleurer ? Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment d'avoir commis une erreur ?

Dans un état second, Sam entendit le claquement familier d'une portière puis le ronflement d'une voiture.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de patauger, de s'embourber dans ses sentiments. Plus rien n'avait de forme, plus rien ne semblait tangible. Elle n'était plus qu'un amas d'émotions qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contrôler.

Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout cela alors que manifestement, elle mentait ? Avait-elle vraiment voulu le quitter ? Avait-elle vraiment désiré que tout se termine ?

Non. Elle avait simplement voulu le tester. Juger la force de son affection au travers de sa réaction. Voilà ce qu'elle avait voulu et qu'elle se refusait à admettre. Elle avait joué et elle avait perdu.

Il n'avait rien dit, rien fait. Rien tenté. C'était puéril de sa part de vouloir à tout prix qu'on se batte pour elle, qu'on lutte pour la garder. Elle s'était attendue à des protestations véhémentes, à une déclaration enflammée. Etait-ce stupide de désirer provoquer chez un homme un amour passionnel, irraisonné ? Un besoin absolu et presque vital de la posséder ?

Posséder. Elle détestait pourtant ce mot. Elle détestait l'idée d'appartenance et de dépendance qui se rattachait à lui. Alors pourquoi ?

Mon Dieu, Sam ! Quel âge as-tu ? songea-t-elle avec un mélange de cynisme et de rage impuissante.

Oui ! Elle avait voulu qu'il la supplie de ne pas le quitter ! Oui ! Elle avait voulu se sentir essentielle pour cet homme puisque celui qui importait ne faisait rien ! Elle avait voulu l'entendre crier, se rebeller ! Elle avait voulu qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la sert à l'étouffer et lui implore de rester…

En fait, elle avait seulement voulu être pour lui ce qu'elle aurait tant voulu être pour un autre.

Mais tout comme « L'autre », justement, il n'avait pas lutté. Il n'avait rien fait pour la garder. Il avait simplement accepté son choix.

Et elle le détestait pour ça.

Lui pour sa résignation.

…

Et L'autre pour son acceptation.

L'autre. Jack O'Neill. Celui qu'elle désirait tant appeler « Lui » mais qui restait obstinément « L'autre ». Celui qui ne pleurerait pas en suppliant. Celui qui ne crierait et ne se rebellerait jamais.

Celui qui ne ferait rien pour la posséder « elle ».

Jack O'Neill.

_« Je serai toujours là… »_

_« … toujours… »_

Etait-ce un appel ? Y avait-il dans cette courte phrase, dans ce « toujours », un message caché ? Que serait-il arrivé si Kerry Johnson n'avait pas été là et si elle avait enfin pu déballer ce qu'elle gardait sur le cœur depuis tant d'années ? Car elle avait compris depuis longtemps qu'attendre un signe de Jack O'Neill ne servirait à rien. Il n'y aurait jamais de signe si elle ne le poussait pas dans ses retranchements. Alors c'est ce qu'elle avait fait en allant le voir. Et même si elle n'avait pu aller jusqu'au bout, il avait forcément compris.

_« … toujours… »_

Et si elle était là, sa réponse. Et si ce petit mot signifiait plus que l'assurance d'une amitié durable. Et si…

Et si…

Une bouffée de chaleur et d'espoir l'envahit brusquement, la faisant suffoquer. Les mains crispées sur son jeans, Sam se força à contrôler sa respiration par un souffle lent et appuyé.

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'ils aient enfin cette discussion. Quel que soit le résultat, elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir avancer. L'incertitude n'était plus une option. Elle avait repoussé cela depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Forte de cette décision, Sam fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon d'une main tremblante et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Après une longue hésitation, elle ouvrit le clapet et fit le « 2 », le « 1 » étant la base de Cheyenne Mountain. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était rentré chez lui en début d'après-midi. C'était l'occasion idéale. Il fallait juste espérer que…

_- O'Neill. _

Sa voix la fit violemment sursauter. Elle resta un instant silencieuse, la main crispée sur le téléphone, le cœur battant fort, trop fort dans sa poitrine. Le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, l'angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre la contraignirent à fermer les yeux quelques secondes… Juste assez pour retrouver le contrôle. Elle connaissait cette peur. Elle l'avait ressentie avant d'aller le voir. Elle l'avait ressentie aussi devant lui et l'avait vu s'accroître davantage encore lorsque Kerry Johnson était apparue.

- … C'est Carter… Mon Général, parvint-elle enfin à répondre d'une voix vacillante.  
_- Carter ? Un souci ?_  
- Je vous appelle pour savoir si je peux… passer chez vous.

La prudence était de mise, à présent. Le revoir avec « elle » lui serait insupportable.

Un silence accueillit ces propos. Un silence qui lui sembla interminable. Puis enfin :

_- Oui. Bien sûr. _

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer. Tout se jouerait bientôt. Elle n'aurait plus à attendre. Quoiqu'il arrive, dans moins d'une heure, elle saurait.

- Très bien… Je serai chez vous dans vingt minutes.

Et elle raccrocha.

Il lui fallut une demi-heure pour arriver jusque chez lui tant ses mains tremblaient, tant l'appréhension rendait ses gestes maladroits. Une fois garée devant sa maison, elle dut attendre encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir à s'extirper de sa voiture et rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Aujourd'hui, pas de mort imminente, pas de mariage éventuel, pas d'excuse particulière pour aborder « ce » sujet.

Levant la main pour sonner, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait besoin d'appuyer. Déstabilisée, elle n'eut pas le temps de se composer un visage neutre et leva un regard confus vers lui.

- … Mon Général… bredouilla-t-elle.

Il observa son visage troublé, cherchant à se faire une idée bien précise de la raison de sa venue chez lui puis s'écarta du seuil afin de la laisser entrer.  
Elle s'exécuta d'un pas nerveux et entendit dans un état second la porte se refermer derrière elle.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Une impression de déjà-vu vint la saisir et Sam essuya discrètement ses mains moites sur son pantalon. C'était différent aujourd'hui. Il fallait que ce soit différent.

- … Non, merci.

Faisant déjà un pas vers la cuisine, il s'arrêta donc un peu surpris puis finit par tendre le bras afin de l'inciter à pénétrer dans le salon.  
Là encore, Sam dédaigna le canapé et préféra rester debout tournée vers lui.

- Asseyez-vous.  
- … Non, merci, répéta-t-elle encore. Ça ne devrait pas durer très longtemps…

Cherchant à trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui parler, elle balaya la pièce du regard et fit quelques pas supplémentaire dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle reporta son attention sur lui, Jack enfonçait négligemment les mains dans ses poches, attendant patiemment qu'elle lui explique les raisons de sa présence.

A la voir si troublée et indécise, il n'y avait que deux raisons possibles.

La première, la moins dangereuse pour lui, était en rapport avec le décès récent de Jacob. Peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin de parler à quelqu'un, de se confier. Et se confier à lui n'était jamais facile. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Quant à la seconde…

- Mon Général… Si je suis ici, c'est… commença-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux, son courage envolé.

C'était la seconde.

Ses mains se crispèrent à l'intérieur de son pantalon et il se contraignit à garder une respiration calme et apaisée. Il regarda la jeune femme faire quelques pas supplémentaires.

Rester immobile. Posé.

Il se trompait peut-être.

Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il ne put contenir un tressaillement qu'il cacha aussitôt derrière un :

- Alors, Carter ?

Sam n'y vit que de l'impatience et se força à rassembler ses idées en une pensée cohérente. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Les mots ne semblaient plus avoir de sens… Dans un soupir, elle se décida à parler.

Advienne que pourra !

- Je voulais finir… ce que j'avais tenté de vous dire la dernière fois. Je…

Sa voix vacilla encore.

- Je… J'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire, poursuivit-elle.

Elle avait parfaitement conscience de l'image plus que pathétique qu'elle devait offrir, les mains tremblantes levées devant elle, le regard à la fois fuyant et plein d'espoir. Mais sa fierté, son amour-propre n'avaient plus aucune importance à présent. Toutes ses pensées allaient vers cet homme devant elle, si dramatiquement immobile et sérieux. Où était la passion, la déraison qu'elle rêvait sans cesse de voir en lui ? Etait-elle donc la seule à ressentir cela ?

- Carter…

Encore ce calme, encore cette gêne… C'était insupportable !

- Non… Laissez-moi finir. C'est la première et dernière fois que j'aborderai ce sujet… mais je dois le faire. Vous comprenez ?… Il faut absolument…

Mais la sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonna brusquement dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Sam se tourna vers l'appareil non sans désespoir, priant secrètement pour une erreur de numéro ou tout autre événement sans importance. Mais au bout de deux sonneries, le répondeur s'enclencha et une voix bien connue s'éleva dans la pièce, brisant ses espoirs.

- Mon Général, ici le Sergent Harriman. Nous avons un souci à la base. Pourriez-vous venir au plus vite ? Merci.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux avec l'étrange impression de sombrer. La fatigue, le chagrin, l'appréhension. Tous ces sentiments, conjugués à un découragement profond la laissèrent sans force au milieu de son salon. Devant lui.

Elle ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose. Juste quelques minutes pour pouvoir lui parler. Juste un instant… Juste… un court moment pour savoir…

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le portable de Jack qui retentit. Elle leva un regard apathique vers son supérieur tandis que celui-ci sortait le téléphone de sa poche. Il ouvrit le clapet, appuya longuement sur une touche et… éteignit l'appareil. Incrédule, elle regarda Jack faire disparaître le portable dans son pantalon puis se tourner vers elle.

- … Continuez, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Hébétée, Sam mit quelques secondes à retrouver sa raison.

Il avait compris… Il avait compris combien tout ceci était important pour elle.

Elle acquiesça donc, cherchant de nouveau les mots qui s'étaient enfuis l'instant d'avant.

Aller droit au but. C'était encore la meilleure chose à faire, non ?

- Je viens de rompre mes fiançailles, lança-t-elle donc.

Le visage de Jack se troubla enfin, apaisant en partie la frustration de la jeune femme.

- … Je les ai rompues parce que je n'étais pas sincère avec Pete, poursuivit-elle tandis que la véracité de ces propos lui apparaissait alors.

Elle se sentit soulagée. Non, elle n'avait pas joué avec Peter. Si elle l'avait quitté ce n'était pas pour le tester. Si elle l'avait quitté c'était pour Jack O'Neill. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais que lui.

- Je sais que beaucoup de choses se dressent entre vous et moi mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tenir à vous. Vous comprenez ? Je ne peux pas… C'est plus fort que moi.

Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, observant les traits de nouveau figés de son supérieur. Comment faisait-il pour rester toujours de marbre ?

- Alors j'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si c'est possible entre nous… Parce que moi, c'est ce que je veux.

Jamais discours n'avait été plus maladroit, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. Elle se répétait sans cesse, butant sur chaque phrase… mais malgré cela, elle était allée jusqu'au bout. Enfin.

Jack glissa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux courts d'un geste si familier qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer d'émotion. Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce en signe de réflexion. Elle avait imaginé une réponse plus spontanée. Un oui ou un non franc et direct. Mais Jack O'Neill ne faisait jamais ce qu'on espérait de lui. Ou tout du moins, il ne s'avançait jamais à la légère.

Le téléphone fixe sonna de nouveau, rajoutant à la tension déjà plus que palpable. Encore une fois, au bout de deux sonneries le répondeur se mit en marche mais Harriman ne laissa pas de second message.

Plus tendue que jamais, Sam observait les traits agités de son supérieur tandis qu'il plongeait la main dans sa poche. Et c'est non sans incrédulité qu'elle l'observa rallumer son portable et composer un numéro.

C'était cela… sa réponse ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en communication avec le SGC.

Livide, Sam se sentit de nouveau sombrer. Elle n'entendit que dans un état second les propos de Jack qui s'enquérait de la situation.

De l'air. Elle avait besoin d'air, sans quoi elle allait s'effondrer devant lui. Posant une main tremblante sur ses lèvres blêmes, elle s'avança vers la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une large paume enserra doucement son poignet. Encore passablement indolente, elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que la chaleur soudaine qui pénétrait le rempart de ses vêtements était celle de Jack. Elle entendait le son grave de sa voix juste au-dessus d'elle et le battement sourd et irrégulier de son cœur contre sa joue. Il avait passé son bras libre autour de ses épaules et l'étreignait avec douceur.

- Très bien. J'arrive, conclut-il enfin.

Il raccrocha et mit de nouveau le portable dans sa poche avant de glisser sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme. Sam restait immobile, le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Elle inspira discrètement l'odeur de sa peau imprégnée dans le tissu de son tee-shirt, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude à chaque étreinte. Elles étaient si rares… ces étreintes, si précieuses, que même s'il s'agissait de la dernière, elle ne voulait rien perdre de lui.

Lorsque sa voix grave s'éleva dans la pièce, Sam ferma les yeux, les doigts crispés sur son tee-shirt. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine. Elle ne voulait pas que tout soit rompu.

- Je vais devoir y aller mais…

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de pencher la tête vers elle pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

- … mais c'est oui.

Son cœur manqua un battement avant de cogner plus violemment encore dans sa poitrine.  
Il avait dit « oui ».  
Le front brûlant, elle tenta de chasser les larmes de soulagement qui menaçaient de glisser sur ses joues. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop d'émotions d'un coup.

Ses doigts se crispèrent un peu plus sur le tee-shirt de Jack et elle passa un bras autour de sa taille afin de se serrer davantage contre lui. Elle sentit sa large main glisser lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale dans un geste de réconfort. Toujours cette douceur, toujours ce contrôle. Elle aimait cela chez lui. C'était si rassurant. Mais à cet instant précis, c'est autre chose qu'elle désirait.

Elle leva donc son visage vers lui et posa sans attendre ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une hâte qui le surprit. Ses doigts libérèrent le tissu de son tee-shirt pour glisser sur son torse et rejoindre sa nuque qui ployait déjà à sa rencontre. Mais elle ne lui laissa aucun moment de répit. A peine commençait-il à répondre à son baiser qu'elle forçait le barrage de ses lèvres afin de plonger dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle l'entendit gémir tandis que leurs langues se mêlaient, entamant à son initiative une danse d'un érotisme volontaire.

Elle ne voulait pas de l'homme au sang froid légendaire. Elle ne voulait pas de sa gentillesse et de son réconfort. Elle voulait celui qui laissait parler sa rage et ses émotions lorsqu'il se trouvait confronté à l'injustice. Elle voulait sentir le feu qui brûlait en lui, qui le rendait parfois incontrôlable.

Et c'est lorsqu'elle se sentit accolée au mur, écrasée entre son corps massif et la porte d'entrée qu'elle sut avoir gagné. La main de Jack glissa sur son cou, levant avec impatience le visage de Sam afin d'ajuster ses lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser plus fiévreux encore. Elle l'entendait gémir contre sa bouche, leurs souffles mêlés et la pression tendre de ses doigts sur son corps devint plus avide.

Il avait perdu le contrôle. Il avait perdu la raison.

- Sam… murmura-t-il haletant.

Ses lèvres abandonnèrent les siennes pour glisser passionnément sur le velours de sa joue et la jeune femme ferma les yeux, envahie par une myriade de sensations enivrantes. Elle se cambra à sa rencontre, se frottant contre lui avec une impatience affamée. A croire que son corps était resté en sommeil jusqu'ici, dans l'attente de son contact à lui, de ses caresses. Il s'éveillait enfin sous l'impatience de ses baisers et du désir qu'il pressait contre son ventre.

Mais un grognement rageur s'échappa alors des lèvres de Jack, la faisant sursauter. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle perçut un léger bruit répétitif et finit par comprendre qu'il s'agissait du portable de son supérieur. Posant une main tremblante sur la porte, à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de la jeune femme, il plongea l'autre dans sa poche et décrocha.

- Quoi ? rugit-il, le souffle court.

Sam humecta ses lèvres endolories par leur échange et laissa ses doigts glisser le long du dos massif de son compagnon. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il allait devoir partir mais quelle importance. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, elle serait là pour l'accueillir. Elle ne savait pas très bien où en était sa relation avec Kerry mais s'il s'engageait ainsi, cela signifiait que la jeune femme était ou serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Sam posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jack et embrassa tendrement la peau fine et bronzée de son cou. Elle sentit aussitôt son corps puissant se presser un peu plus contre le sien et son sourire s'accentua.

Elle était si bien.

- Très bien, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je passe la chercher chez elle.

Eh bien au moins, elle resterait avec lui, songea-t-elle en frottant doucement son nez contre son délicieux oreiller. Elle l'entendit raccrocher et redressa la tête à contre cœur.

- Le devoir nous appelle… ou plus exactement, nous harcèle, dit-il un sourire amusé devant son soupir dépité.  
- Qui ?  
- Anubis.

Sam acquiesça mais se serra davantage contre Jack. Elle leva la tête et murmura à son oreille.

- Dire que j'avais prévu de tester le sommier de ton lit…

Elle se sentit aussitôt pressée contre son compagnon, un grognement sourd résonnant dans la pièce.

- Je crois que je vais devoir réfléchir à un moyen de légaliser tout ça, grommela-t-il les mains baladeuses. En attendant, arrête de me ramollir le cerveau avec des avances aussi lubriques !

Sam rit doucement et s'écarta de lui. Son visage aux traits virils était barré d'un sourire mi-tendre, mi-gourmand. Jusqu'ici, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Si transparent. Avec un trouble évident, son regard brun glissa sur ses lèvres mais parvint au prix d'un suprême effort à s'en arracher.

- Et si on allait sauver le monde ? finit-il par soupirer en s'écartant. Je ne désespère pas de voir Daniel débarquer d'ici peu.

Sam acquiesça, le cœur étrangement léger. De par son assurance, il était parvenu à faire taire ses craintes concernant leur ami. Tout irait bien, maintenant. Elle en était persuadée.

« L'autre » était devenu « Lui ».

**  
FIN**


End file.
